The Explorer and the Warrior
by thetank1
Summary: AU, Hiccup is Forced to flee Berk after Toothless is discovered. He later finds another Dragon Rider, One that Rides a Night Fury as well... Hiccup Befriends him Quickly, and goes on many Adventures with him. Might Contain Hiccstrid, not sure. Rated T because Im Paranoid...
1. Berk

**The Explorer and the Warrior**

* * *

 **Hello, Welcome to my First HTTYD Story!  
** **This is my Second story, so no criticism please.**  
 **This is an Alternate Universe! Starts out Before the First Movie.**  
 _ **'Hello'**_ = Dragon Tongue  
 _'Hello'_ = Human Tongue  
'Hello' = Narration/Etc  
'Hello' = Thoughts

* * *

My name is Hiccup, I know... It's a horrible name, but that's what I'm stuck with. I live on the small island of Berk, It's not much, but it's home. For about 300 Years? Or was it 400? I lost count... Well, we've been at war with creatures known as Dragons. Over these Years we've captured many of these 'Dragons'. And for some reason... I can understand, no one really believes I can, but... I can hear them... talking...

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

 _"Ey! Hiccup!"_ In case your wondering, That's Gobber... I've been his apprentice since I was little... He's basically the only Family I have... _"Yeah?" "We should be good for the day. Go get some rest." "Okay."_ I finish what I'm working on and start walking back home, I walk back Snotlout and the and Twins and get some pretty nasty looks... Snotlout has always picked on me... _"Hey, Useless!"_ I ignore him and run home.

I arrive home and open the door, walking in and closing it. The first thing I see is dad, looking kind of upset for some reason... I try to sneak upstairs but, he hears me. _"Son..." "Err, hi Dad..." "Hiccup, I need to talk to yo-"_ Just at that, someone has to yell... _"DRAGONS!"_ Dad Completely forgets about what he was gonna say, and runs outside... Not even caring about the Monstrous Nightmare landing right by our door, I hurry and close the door... _"Just great... Dragons..."_

I run outside, heading for the forge to assist Gobber. " _Well, This is just great... Right after I leave, Dragons attack... Things cant get much worse..."_ And Odin decides to screw with me, because I hear something everyone hasn't heard in over 3 Years... A Nightfury... _"NIGHTFURY!"_ I look up to see a catapult tower blown to bits. _"Hiccup! Get over here!"_ I keep running to the Forge, Grabbing some weapons and starting to get to work on fixing them.

Gobber decides it's time for him to join the fight... So I take this chance and take a Bola Shooter, I wheel it up onto a hill and wait for something to shoot at. _"Please... Let me shoot something..."_ I hear a familiar Whistling, I take aim, And I fire. I hear a Dragon Roar and I see the nightfury fall out of the sky. _"Yes! I DID IT!"_ (The Monstrous Nightmare doesn't attack hiccup in this) 'Dad's gonna be So proud... I'm finally gonna be one of them...'

About Half an Hour later, I walk up and explain to dad. He starts to laugh, I finally think Im going to be a Viking, like my dad... But... It's the Complete opposite... _"You? Hit a Nightfury? Son... No one's ever hit a night fury, So that means you you never will..."_ Well, There we go... No one Listens to me... As usual... Probably in the Morning I'll go out and check the woods for it...

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later  
**

 **Hiccup's POV  
**

It's been a Few Weeks since I found Toothless, at first he didn't trust me... (Toothless didn't Lose his tail fin) But, I soon gained his trust, and we became good Friends... The Dragon Training had to be Cancelled due to Gobber being injured in a dragon raid... That's good for me... since I don't have to kill any Dragons...

I walk into the cove, Unbeknownst to me... Astrid's watching me... " _Toothless! I got you some Fish, Cod, and Salmon."_ Toothless Comes Bounding out, Very happy to see me... _**"Fish?! COD!?, AND SALMON?!"**_ I sigh, _"You only care about the Fish?" **"Well... No... Maybe..."**_

 **Astrid's POV**

 _"I knew he was up to Something... Hehe, He'll pay the price for siding with the enemy..."_ I get up and run away to warn the chief 'He's Probably gonna kill us all off one by one... But I wont let that happen..' I Run into the Grand and up to Stoick _"Chief! I just saw Hiccup with a Nightfury!"_ He Stands up Immediately _"What?! Is he hurt?" "No, Chief, He's sided with it..."_ I see Stoick's eyes go red with hate _"Gather Everyone... If He's sided with that Nightfury, Then We'll kill them both..."_

 **Hiccup's POV**

 _"Okay... All set for the Morning flig-"_ I hear a ton of Battlecrys, and then in a split second, about 11 Vikings jump into the Cove and charge me. Toothless Acts on Instinct, _**"Intruders!"** _ He Grabs me and Flies up in the blink of an Eye, A Few Axes and Bolas are thrown, But Toothless Dodges them quickly. He slings me onto his back, Growling at the Vikings. Dad walks up, Eyes Red with Hatred and Anger... Expected... _"Your a Traitor to your own Village, Hiccup!"_

 _"And What Choice did I have, No one except Gobber cared for me! I'm Never coming back here!"_ At That Toothless flies off, Jolting me back a bit. _"Could you be a little less Fast, I almost fell off" **"Sorry... Where to now?"** "Somewhere far away..." _


	2. The Man, and his Nightfury

**mc arno: Thanks!**

 **Emerald Teller: Thanks for the Support!**

 **Curryboh: Yeah, I kind of messed up on the Chief seeing Toothless part, And Thanks for your Great Feedback :)**

 **Guest: Well, I am still rather knew to this story buisness, And thanks for your Awesome Feedback :D**

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 2! And thank you for all the Support so far! :D  
I will be Responding to your Reviews, because I've seen a lot of others doing it.  
** **"Hello"** _ **\- Dragon Tongue  
** "Hello" - Human Tongue  
_Hello - Narration/etc  
'Hello' - Thoughts

* * *

 **A Few Months Later  
Hiccup's POV**

Me and Toothless Explored for a days and found a suitable island. Me and Toothless made a base called 'Dragon's Haven', working together with our ideas. We later found another Island, when we first set foot, we both felt like we were being Watched... So, we left the island, unsure whether It was a Dragon, or Someone that Kills Dragons...

 **At Dragon's Haven**

 _"Hey! Toothless!"_ Toothless comes running up _**"What happened!? Is there an Intruder?!"** "Your really paranoid... you know..." _Toothless gives me a glare. _"Err, Anyways.. It's time to go exploring for the day" **"Where are we going this time?"** "Back to near... that island..." __**"What Island... We've visisted like 20 Islands..."** "You know.. That 'one' Island..." **"Your not Helping..."** "The one where we felt we were being watched.." **"Oh... Ok... WAIT, WHAT?!"** "Yea, I think their might be another Island near there."_

It took about an Hour just to get toothless to come... Stubborn Dragon... Well, We travelled to it, and we did find another Island. But, we both still felt like we were being watched... **_"I don't really like this Hiccup..."_** _"I dont either... Let's just map this island and get out of here..."_ I begin to map the island, I map a bit of the other island as well. After a few minutes of mapping, I run to toothless, and he flys up and leaves.

It took a few minutes to get back to Dragon's Haven, and I got rather curious about that island... So, I decided to Explore it more...

* * *

 **At the Mysterious Island  
** **Hiccup's POV**

So, I Talked toothless into visiting it Again... But this time... Let's just say it took a REALLY long time, just to get toothless to go... So, We went to island, And we started to map it out...

We got there, and about 3 minutes after landing and starting to Explore... that feeling came, Like someone... or something, was watching our every move... It Creeped me out pretty badly... But, I managed to Endure, and I mapped our 2/3's of the Island, until... I ran across... A House?

I walked up, only to hear a branch crack, I spun around to see... Toothless... He was laughing so hard... _"Did you have to do that?!" **"The look on your face, was Priceless!"** "..." **"Oh... Uh... Sorry..."**_ Then I spin around to come face-to-face with a Man, Decked out in Armor... (Similar to Hiccup's Suit in HTTYD2) Which looked to be Leather, I stumbled back, getting a Good look at the Armor. It was White, Very Sleek... And he had... 2 Swords... He Pulled one out, pointing it at me and starting to say something. _"Who ar-"_ Toothless fires a plasma blast, which the Man dodges with ease.

He does some sort of... Snarl? Then out of nowhere, something tackles toothless. I spin Around, running over to help my Friend, but the man runs over and grabs me... The other Dragon.. Which I cant see much... Manages to pin toothless down, and I get a way better look... And it's a... Nightfury!? And Its white?! This Startles me, I try to remain calm. So, What to do now... Uh.. Maybe I can talk with him? _"Uh... Hello?"_ He spins me around and looks me dead in the eye. _"You can speak Dragon... Cant you?"_ My Eyes widen at this... How does he Know? I-Is.. He, From berk?

 _"U-Uh.. Yeah?"_ He lets me go, and waves his arms or something at the other Nightfury... Which lets go of toothless, and starts speaking to Toothless. **_"I am sorry for ambushing you..."_** Toothless Gets pretty mad at this _**"What? You attacked me!"**_ Then something I've never seen before.. The man... Spoke... In Dragon? Dragonese? I have no idea... _**"Enough!"**_ Toothless Literally goes wide eye, and his jaw drops... He just slowly turns his head at the Human, The Other dragon is unfazed by it. **_"Y-You... Speak... Dragon? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"_** Toothless starts to freak out about it.

 _"How can you speak Dragon..."_ He Turns to me. _"Well, There's a lot I have to explain..."_ Toothless is calmed down by the other Nightfury. While the Man Explains that anyone that can speak Dragon Tongue... Is destined to ride a Very Rare dragon, Usually being a Skrill? I have no idea what that is, a Nightfury.. And some other ones that I don't Remember... Also, He said that his Nightfury, Was named Ghost, And that his name was Lucas... And after that, he Agreed to Teach me about Dragons... And he said he would take me to the 'Overseer' once I was older and knew more about Dragons...

* * *

 **How do you guys Chapter 2?  
If you have any good Ideas for this story, feel free to post them in the reviews.  
You don't have to do this, I'm not forcing you to do anything...  
I do plan on making these Ideas into the Story somehow, Just dont make them too Crazy...**


	3. Heading to Haven

**Here's the Third Chapter, And sorry for the Longer wait, been pretty busy D:  
**

 **Curryboh: Yeah, I took too long of a breather, and I'm very sorry for that...**

 **Alpha Dark-Grey Wolf: Yeah, the Transitions aren't that great. But I do plan on making a Revised version once I get better at telling stories**

* * *

 _ **"Hello." - Dragon Tongue  
**_ _"Hello." - Human Tongue  
_ Hello - Narration / Etc  
'Hello' - Thoughts

* * *

 **1 Day Later  
Hiccup's POV**

I'm Officially Stupid, I completely forgot about reading about the Skrill in the Book of Dragons... Guess I got caught up in the moment... Uhm... Yeah, Anyways.. So, he taught me more about Night Furies, and about these Spikes on Toothless' Back. So, from what he said, Hopefully that'll help me turn faster in a sticky situation.

And also, At the mention of family, he stormed off... Weird, He's probably like me... Abandoned... Maybe? I don't fully know, but I probably shouldn't talk about it again, unless I want to get sliced in half... Those Swords he has, are scary... _"Toothless?"_ And immediately, He pounces on me. _"AGH!"_ ** _"Haha!"_** _"Toothless! That isn't funny!"_

 **Lucas' POV**

 _"They have a very strong bond, Don't you agree Ghost?"_ _ **"Yes, They were meant for each other right from the start..."**_ _"Agreed..."_ _ **"Lunch?"**_ I give Ghost a 'Seriously' Look. _**"Fine..."**_ He then proceeds to smack me hard in the head with his tail _"Hey!"_ Then I chase him, which he runs... Surprisingly..

 **A Few minutes later**

After a pretty heated chase... Me and ghost head back to Hiccup. _"So.. Hiccup, How would you like to come with me, to my Base of Operations?"_ _"Base? You have a base?"_ He responds, curiously _"Yes... I have a base, with other Dragon Riders.."_ _"More people with dragons? Sign me up, When are we going?!"_ _"Hold your horses... I need to pack up, Do you need to get anything?" **"We have our own little home!"**_ _"You both built your own base... Interesting... Well, I need to pack up, you get ready..."_

 **Hiccup's POV**

 _"Can you believe this, Toothless. More Dragon Riders... this is going to be awesome.." **"Will they have Salmon?"**_ I facepalm. _"Is that all you care about?"_ _ **"No... A Little.."**_ _"Ugh, Nevermind, let's just get ready."_

 **A Few minutes later**

 _"Hey, Hiccup, you ready?"_ _"Yeah, just waiting on you."_ Lucas fly's over, on Ghost. _"You lead the way..."_ Toothless takes off, Ghost not too far behind.

 **?'s POV**

A Ship lumbers past the island, A Cloaked figure watching 2 Night Furies take off. 'I've finally Located you.. Lucas...' _"Follow them!"_ A Soldier runs up, almost tripping _"Sir, There's a Dragon coming right at us." "Take it down..."_ A Big Crossbow-type Weapon aims, The Dragon not too far away, roars. The Crossbow fires, tearing a wing right off the dragon, it Plummets into the Ocean, Yelping, and Whimpering. The Ship goes past, leaving it to drown. Other ships are seen coming in from behind, following the lead ship.

* * *

 **Kind of a short chapter, But I didnt have much time to do this...  
Again, sorry for the 2-month Wait Dx**


End file.
